1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fiber reinforced composites and particularly relates to preforms having woven strips of material used in reinforced composite materials, which can be woven flat and formed into their final shape, the final shape having reinforcement in two or more directions.
2. Incorporation by Reference
All patents, patent applications, documents, references, manufacturer's instructions, descriptions, product specifications, and product sheets for any products mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference, and may be employed in the practice of the invention.